SuperWhoLock!
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Retrouvez Sam, Dean, Dick et Crowley (De "Supernatural") ainsi que 11th Doctor, River, Amy et Rory (De "Doctor Who") avec John, Sherlock, Lestrade et Jim (De "Sherlock") dans une même histoire! une p'tite nouvelle comme personnage...
1. 221B Baker Street

**SuperWhoLock !**

**221B Baker Street.**

Alice s'était enfuie à Londres. Pour échapper à sa Némésis. Elle avait trouvé un petit appartement au 221B Baker Street. La jeune fille ne connaissait rien ni personne en ville. Mais c'était bien sûr ça le but du jeu. À 25 ans, elle continuait ses « road trip » et sa sempiternelle fuite. Son ennemi juré ne devait pas être bien loin…

Alice était mignonne. Pas trop grande, mais très mince, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, elle était toujours affublée d'une robe avec laquelle elle portait un petit gilet noir depuis qu'elle avait migré à Londres. Et encore des Dockers noirs aux pieds. Son déménagement fut des plus rapides vu qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires. Heureusement que l'appartement en question était bien meublé. Apparemment, il y avait même une sorte de cuisine commune, qu'elle devait partager avec deux autres locataires de l'immeuble. Folle de cuisine, Alice décida de préparer quelques spécialités du pays, histoire de goûter à tout. Voilà comment elle rencontra ses colocataires, en cuisinant un pudding.

— Hum… Bonjour, dit un des voisins.

— _Hello_. Je suis nouvelle ici.

— Je vois ça. Et tu es… ?

La jeune fille leva la tête de son fourneau.

— Oh oui pardon, je m'appelle Alice.

— OK. Moi, c'est John. John Watson.

Alice le salua de la tête. Puis demanda.

— J'ai vu un autre homme avec toi. C'est qui ? Ton copain ?

John parut gêné.

— Non, on n'est pas ensemble... C'est un ami. C'est Sherlock Holmes.

Il avait dit le nom avec un air de fierté, comme si ce Sherlock en question était une vedette. Qu'Alice ne connaissait pas, de toute évidence.

— Ce nom devrait m'impressionner ?

John plissa les yeux et se demanda d'où la fille pouvait bien venir.

— Oui, c'est un détective privé très réputé.

— Je viens d'emménager en Angleterre, se justifia Alice. Alors les célébrités locales… Je ne connais pas encore.

Elle plaça son plat dans le four et commença à nettoyer le plan de travail. Lorsque le détective en question entra dans la pièce en mode « Like A Boss » sans prêter attention à Alice. Il se dirigea vers son ami :

— John. On doit aller voir Lestrade. Il y a eu un meurtre. Il me tarde de résoudre cette affaire ! Enfin une journée sans ennui !

Alice reluqua ses deux voisins. John avait l'air plus posé et plus « normal ». Plus petit que son colocataire, vêtu d'un simple jean, pull et veste avec les cheveux coupés court à la mode militaire. Alors qu'à côté, Sherlock paraissait plus farfelu. Des cheveux noirs en bataille, un long « coat » Belstaff noir avec une écharpe bleue autour du cou, il semblait analyser tout ce qui l'entourait. D'ailleurs, son regard se porta sur Alice.

— Qui es-tu ?

— Alice, nouvelle voisine, je…

— Ennuyeux, coupa Sherlock.

Au lieu de s'offusquer, Alice se mit à rire. Ce qui choqua John et Sherlock.

— D'ordinaire, les gens n'aiment pas les remarques de Sherlock, avoua John.

Mais Alice se remit à rire.

— Ah ouais ? Non, mais, c'est marrant. Je sais maintenant à qui appartiennent les pouces et la tête humaine qui se trouve dans le frigidaire.

Sherlock lui jeta un regard hautain en lui expliquant.

— C'est pour une expérience scientifique. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

— Tu mesures la coagulation de salive après la mort, lâcha Alice.

Sherlock l'analysa un moment. Puis il se planta devant elle pour « étaler » sa science.

— Tu es nouvelle ici, à Londres, tu viens d'un autre pays. Par rapport à ton accent, je dirais une Française bilingue, mais qui essaye de copié l'accent anglais. Tu viens d'emménager, mais tu commences à cuisiner ici, donc tu n'as rien dans ton appartement et rester ici te permet de faire de nouvelles connaissances. Ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de sociable. Ta façon de t'habiller montre deux choses, d'abord tu veux rester féminine en portant une robe, pourtant les chaussures montrent que tu cours beaucoup et que tu veux être à l'aise. Pourquoi une fille de ton âge devrait-elle courir beaucoup ? Ce n'est pas pour maigrir vu que tu es mince et encore moins pour faire du sport. Donc tu échappes à une personne. C'est pour ça que tu t'es teint les cheveux, le blond n'est pas ta couleur naturelle, on le voit à tes sourcils. Pour t'intégrer, tu fais celle qui ne sait rien, tu caches ton intelligence, alors que tu peux comprendre pourquoi il y a une tête dans ce réfrigérateur et que tu peux cuisiner un dessert étranger sans recette. Je suppose que tu cherches un travail de serveuse alors que tu pourrais être ingénieur. Mais tu préfères rester à écouter les gens normaux pour essayer de les comprendre. Ennuyant. Je ne vois aucun téléphone avec toi alors que toutes les filles de ton âge en ont un. Aucun lecteur MP3 non plus. Si la technologie n'est pas ton truc, ce n'est pas pour le prix, mais pour les traces que ça pourrait laisser si jamais tu t'en sers. Les fugitifs savent ça. Et tes ongles rongés jusqu'au sang confirment mes dires sur le fait que tu es continuellement sur le qui-vive.

John ferma les yeux de désespoir, son ami ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

— Sherlock… Réprimanda John.

— Quoi ? Ne comprit pas ce dernier. Trop tôt ?

— Oui.

Mais contre toutes attentes, Alice ne parut pas offensée, loin de là.

— Excellent. Vraiment. Impressionnant. Je vous aime bien vous deux. Je sens que ce sera marrant d'avoir des voisins comme vous.

Elle sourit puis la sonnerie du four retentit. Elle se tourna pour sortir le pudding.

— Vous en voulez ? Proposa-t-elle.

John et Sherlock la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. L'ex-militaire s'étonna.

— Attends, tu supportes le blabla de Sherlock ? Ça… Ça ne te dérange pas ?

La fille attrapa une cuillère et se mit à goûter son dessert.

— Non, pourquoi ? Mmm, trop bon ce truc. Sont forts ces British !

Alice avait réussi à s'intégrer dans le duo que formaient le détective et son blogueur. Bien que John ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour supporter Sherlock. Même lui éprouvait quelques fois des difficultés. Alice venait de cuisiner des muffins et elle en apporta à ses voisins. Mais seul John était présent au milieu du bazar de son colocataire.

— _Hello_. Où est notre détective national ?

— Je ne sais pas… Il m'a parlé d'un harpon… Je n'ai pas tout compris.

Alice posa le plat de gâteau sur la table. John était en train d'écrire sur son ordinateur portable. Curieuse, la jeune fille se plaça devant l'écran.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Mon blog. Je raconte les enquêtes de Sherlock.

Alice s'approcha pour lire.

— « Une étude en rose », « Le banquier aveugle », « Les chiens de Baskerville »… Pas mal. Tu lui fais de la publicité en gros ?

— Oui. Et je montre aux gens que Sherlock est humain aussi.

La fille se mit à sourire, s'assit sur un des fauteuils et ouvrit le journal tout en parlant.

— Bien sûr qu'il est humain, ce n'est pas une machine.

— La plupart des gens en doutent parfois, avoua John.

— La plupart des gens sont cons, lâcha Alice.

John arrêta d'écrire pour se tourner vers Alice. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait jurer. Il la reluqua un moment, elle lisait le journal sans que rien ne vienne ébranler son monde. John se racla la gorge, il voulait lui demander une chose.

— Alice…

Elle leva ses yeux par-dessus le journal pour voir John.

— Oui ?

— Dis-moi… Sherlock avait raison ? Tu fuis quelqu'un ?

Elle se remit à lire le quotidien, mais répondit.

— Oui.

— Qui ça ?

Sans même regarder son interlocuteur, elle avoua :

— Un ennemi.

— Un ennemi ?

— Tout le monde a une Némésis, je suppose. Répliqua-t-elle mystérieusement.

— Je n'en ai pas moi, avoua John. Celui de Sherlock me suffit.

Alice se mit à rire, mais son ami ne pouvait pas le voir vu qu'elle était cachée derrière les pages.

Voilà deux semaines qu'Alice était la voisine de John et Sherlock. Et comme l'avait bien analysé le détective, la jeune fille s'était trouvé un poste de serveuse dans un Irish Pub. Elle aimait bien cette nouvelle vie. De temps en temps, ses locataires lui parlaient de leurs enquêtes en cours ou résolues. Elle adorait les écouter.


	2. Le TARDIS

**Le TARDIS.**

Une nouvelle journée commencée sur Baker Street. À dix heures du matin, Sherlock était encore affalé sur son canapé, en peignoir, en train de s'ennuyer. Tandis que John déjeunait, Alice arriva, chargée de pâtisseries qu'elle venait de préparer.

— Hey ! Détective, tu as faim ? Questionna Alice.

— Ennuyeux, lâcha Sherlock.

Alice se mit à rire. Elle posa son plat à côté de l'ex-militaire et elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle tira le rideau pour observer les gens dans la rue. Puis quelque chose attira son attention. Après quelques secondes d'analyse, elle questionna ses voisins.

— Dites, vous trouvez ça normal vous ? Une cabine téléphonique des années 50 en plein milieu de votre rue ?

— Ennuyeux, redit Sherlock.

— C'est peut-être une vieille cabine, tenta John. Parfois, ils laissent des trucs comme ça.

— Ah ouais ? Avec écrit « Police Public Call Box » ? Je ne suis pas sûr ! Surtout qu'elle n'y était pas avant…

Sherlock resta allongé à attendre une future enquête pendant que John finissait son repas. Aucun d'eux n'était curieux à ce point.

— Je vais voir ce que c'est, admis Alice. J'ai ma petite idée, mais…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble et se retrouva dans la rue. Elle courut jusqu'à la cabine. Elle en fit le tour et se mit à attendre devant celle-ci. Une demi-heure plus tard, un homme à l'allure étrange vint vers elle.

— _Hello_, je suis le Docteur !

— Docteur qui ? Rétorqua Alice.

Puis elle se mit à l'analyser. Grand, le teint pâle, vêtu d'un pantalon noir tenu par des bretelles semblant venir d'un autre siècle et d'une chemise blanche. Le tout rehaussé d'une veste en tweed brun et d'un accessoire des plus étranges, un nœud papillon.

— Hey… Mais je te connais ! S'exclama Alice. Sauf que tu n'avais pas cette tête-là.

Il sourit.

— _Eleven_, nouveau look. Toi, tu es… ?

— Alice…

Le Docteur fouilla dans sa mémoire. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

— Je te connais aussi… Mais tu as changé.

Alice sourit.

— Teinture de cheveux, nouvelle coupe.

Ils se mirent à rire. Puis le Docteur s'appuya sur la cabine en croisant les bras.

— Un petit tour dans le TARDIS ?

Alice trouva cela tentant, mais refusa.

— Non désolé. Je ne peux pas.

— Tu as arrêté de courir ? Demanda son ami.

— Non ! Mais je fais ça… À la façon des humains.

— Ennuyeux.

Alice rit de cette impression de déjà vu, par rapport à un certain détective de sa connaissance.

— Tu ne voyages pas seul j'espère ? Questionna Alice.

— Non. Amy et Rory sont chez eux. Je vais les chercher après.

— Qui ça ? Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir... _Spoilers !_

Ce fut lui qui sourit. Puis le Docteur prit son air sérieux.

— Tu sais où est ta Némésis ?

Alice perdit son sourire.

— Aux dernières nouvelles, il était aux États-Unis. En train de monter une boîte douteuse. Avec un nombre conséquent d'employés à son image.

Le Docteur scruta le visage de la jeune fille. Puis il regarda l'heure sur sa montre en or.

— Je dois y aller… J'espère vite te revoir.

— Moi aussi. Reviens ici, OK ? À ce même endroit.

— J'essayerai… Le TARDIS est parfois capricieux.

— Je sais, s'amusa Alice. Au revoir Docteur.

— Au revoir Alice.

La jeune fille fut encore troublée de sa rencontre. Elle avait voyagé avec le Docteur il y a des années. Mais ce temps-là était révolu. Elle aspirait à une vie plus terre-à-terre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle marcha dans les rues de Londres là où le vent l'emportait. Elle s'arrêta sur un pont, au-dessus de la Tamise pour se détendre et réfléchir un peu. Une heure plus tard, elle décida de retourner à Baker Street. John et Sherlock devaient se demander où elle était passée. Enfin, John seulement devait se le demander. Marchant à pas lent dans la rue, Alice leva les yeux sur les visages des Anglais qui l'entouraient. Et ce fut là qu'elle le vit…

Il n'était pas d'ici lui. Mais bel et bien américain. Et lui aussi avait vu Alice. Effrayée et paniquée, la jeune fille se mit à courir. Comme toujours, une habitude, qui ne la quitter jamais. La peur lui donnait des ailes. Sa Némésis l'avait retrouvé. Elle comprit bien vite qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le distancer à pied. Elle héla un taxi et s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans même regarder si quelqu'un était déjà dedans. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas. Elle s'assit néanmoins sur la banquette arrière à côté d'un jeune homme qui, étrangement, ne semblait choqué de son arrivée impromptue. Avec une voix paniquée, Alice tenta de s'expliquer entre deux respirations.

— Désolé… Il faut que j'aille… À Baker Street... Je peux... Rester?

L'autre client du taxi la dévisagea un moment. Il était en train de s'amuser, sur son téléphone portable qu'il laissa de côté quelque temps.

— Tu as couru on dirait, comprit-il.

Alice parut soulagée qu'il ne lui demande pas de sortir.

— Oui, oui. J'ai… J'ai couru. Je pense que j'irai plus vite en taxi.

— Je pense aussi.

La voiture zigzaguait entre les embouteillages. Alice jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et ne voyait plus son ennemi. C'était bon signe. Mais l'inconnu d'à côté continuait de la dévisager. Alors elle fit de même avec lui. Il n'était pas moche, plutôt mignon d'ailleurs. Un grain de folie dans son regard, qu'Alice adora beaucoup. Habillé très classe, costard cravate, ce qui laissa supposer à la jeune fille qu'il devait avoir un poste à responsabilité. Il parla le premier :

— Tu peux m'appeler Jimmy. Et toi, tu es… ?

Elle mit un peu de temps à répondre tant elle se perdit dans son analyse.

— Tu peux m'appeler Ali.

Ils se reluquèrent encore un peu, puis il demanda :

— Nouvelle à Londres ?

— Oui.

— Et déjà des ennemis ?

Alice plissa les yeux en signe d'interrogation. Il s'expliqua.

— Tu échappais à quelqu'un. Je reconnais bien ça.

Il l'avait dit comme s'il l'avait déjà vécu. Pour une raison qu'ils leur étaient inconnus, et surtout inconnus pour elle, ils n'arrivèrent pas à se quitter du regard. Comme ils allaient bientôt arriver à Baker Street, Jimmy prit la parole.

— Il faudrait qu'on se revoie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je t'aime bien. Tu m'intrigues…

— J'allais dire la même chose…

Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit ses esprits.

— Un numéro de téléphone ?

Alice baissa les yeux :

— Hum non… je n'ai pas de portable… Ou d'ordinateur… Ou de…

Mais avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, Jimmy lui tendit son téléphone, celui là même avec lequel il n'avait pas arrêté de jouer.

— Tiens, j'en ai encore une dizaine chez moi.

Alice fut surprise. Elle le prit lentement. Et même si elle ne s'était jamais servie de ce genre de gadget, elle savait très bien qu'elle saurait le manipuler sans problème. Elle scruta encore son nouvel ami et la voiture s'arrêta. Le chauffeur devant brisa le silence.

— Baker Street, ma petite dame ! Et ça vous fera 15£.

Jimmy rétorqua.

— Laissez, c'est pour moi.

Il se retourna vers Alice.

— À bientôt. Je t'appellerai.

Elle fit « oui » de la tête et sortit du taxi. Elle vit la voiture s'engager dans un autre embouteillage, la laissant toute seule dans la rue les pensées en ébullition. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au portable qu'elle tenait et qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché. Il n'y avait rien en mémoire, mis à part des jeux pour tuer le temps. Impossible d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce mystérieux Jimmy…


	3. Le Roi de quoi ?

**Le Roi de quoi ?**

Alice avait raconté son aventure à ses colocataires. Si Sherlock avait trouvé ça ennuyeux, John, lui, avait apprécié. Il savait bien qu'une fille gentille et jolie comme Alice pouvait trouver un mec bien. Il était content pour elle. Bien qu'étrangement, et sans savoir pourquoi, il ressentait une légère pointe de jalousie. Il se dit qu'il voulait juste garder son amie pour lui. Voilà tout.

Mrs Hudson était la logeuse de l'immeuble. Elle passait de temps en temps chez ses locataires pour faire le ménage, les courses ou voir comment ils allaient. Ce jour-là, Alice rentra du boulot et décida de préparer un crumble aux pommes quand la charmante dame entra dans la cuisine.

— Oh, Alice, c'est vraiment adorable de faire à manger. Ces deux-là, dit-elle en parlant de Sherlock et John, sont tellement occupés que si toi ou moi n'étions pas là, ils mourraient de faim !

Ce qui fit sourire Alice. Mrs Hudson venait de faire des commissions et entreprit de les ranger dans le frigidaire. Mais quand elle ouvrit ce dernier, elle se mit à crier. En sachant pourquoi, Alice ne daigna pas se retourner, mais lui expliqua tout de même.

— Sherlock a dit qu'il aurait bientôt fini ses expériences avec cette tête. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle disparaitra dans très peu de temps.

La propriétaire ferma la porte du réfrigérateur et se planta devant Alice.

— Et ça ne te choque pas toi, tout ça ?

La jeune fille lécha ses doigts pleins de pâte à crumble et rétorqua.

— Non pourquoi ?

Mrs Hudson leva les yeux au ciel, tout en quittant la cuisine elle lança.

— On peut dire que vous vous êtes bien trouvé vous trois !

Alice sourit en mettant son gâteau au four.

Quelques heures plus tard, John dégustait le crumble d'Alice tandis que cette dernière lisait le blog de son ami. Sherlock quant à lui rassemblait les pièces du puzzle pour résoudre une enquête. Alice commenta les écrits des aventures des deux compères.

— C'est fascinant, lâcha-t-elle. Vraiment fascinant.

Les deux intéressés furent un peu surpris. La plupart des gens ne pensaient pas ça. Mais Alice n'était pas « la plupart les gens ». Elle fut tellement subjuguée par les histoires, qu'elle n'entendit pas le téléphone sonner. De plus, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de posséder une telle technologie. La chanson retentissait dans la pièce sous les yeux intrigués des deux colocataires :

_« Ah, ha, ha, ha, Stayin' alive. Stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, Whether you're a brother, Or whether you're a mother, You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin'. And ev'rybody shakin'. And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. »_

Et la musique continua. John toussota pour ramener la jeune fille à la réalité.

— Alice… Je crois que ton portable sonne.

Elle leva la tête de l'écran.

— Mon quoi ?

L'ex-militaire lui tendit son téléphone. Alice le prit et partit dans la cuisine pour décrocher. Elle ne parla pas longtemps, mais le blogueur tenta d'écouter quelques bribes de la conversation. Après quelques minutes, Alice revint au salon.

— C'était qui ? S'enquit John.

— Mon ami du taxi. Je vous en ai parlé. Il veut qu'on se revoie ce soir.

— Oh…

John paraissait un peu gêné. Il toussa un peu avant de la questionner.

— Et… vous allez faire quoi ?

Alice haussa les épaules.

— Il veut qu'on mange ensemble. Au… comment il a dit déjà ? Ah oui ! Un truc qui s'appelle « Boisdale of Belgravia ».

John faillit s'étouffer à l'entente de ce nom.

— Quoi ? Fit Alice.

— C'est un restaurant très chic et plutôt cher !

— Et alors ? Ne comprit pas Alice. Il m'a donné un Smartphone, je ne crois pas qu'il ait des problèmes d'argent. Je ne vais pas me prendre la tête pour si peu.

Alice ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son ami. En réalité, son comportement lui semblait étrange. Elle n'avait jamais eu de temps à consacrer aux relations amoureuses. Alors les rencards, plans de drague ou autres, lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. Pour elle ce dîner n'était qu'un simple repas, mais un repas pour lequel elle s'habilla tout de même d'une façon plus élégante. Elle avait un certain sens des convenances. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle revint dire bonne soirée à ses amis dans une belle robe noire, les cheveux ramassés en un chignon volontairement négligé, des ballerines assorties aux pieds et un léger maquillage qui faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus. John fut charmé.

— En effet, je vois à quel point tu ne te prends la tête pour si peu…

— Sarcasme ? Questionna Sherlock.

— Oui, répondit Alice. Bon j'y vais. À demain matin.

Alice prit un taxi en direction de Eccleston Street pour retrouver son ami. Elle l'aperçu, toujours bien vêtu dans un autre costume. Lui avait l'air époustouflé par la beauté de la jeune fille. Ils s'assirent à une table pour deux et discutèrent. D'abord de tout et de rien, mais ensuite la conversation dériva sur des sujets plus personnelles. Jimmy sentit qu'Alice était toujours méfiante, à regarder à gauche, à droite, s'il y avait un danger immédiat ou non. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il faisait la même chose. Après le dessert ils attendirent l'addition. Alice était contente qu'il l'ait invité. Elle baissa momentanément sa garde en admirant son ami, lorsqu'une personne se posta à ses côtés.

— Je te dérange on dirait ?

Elle sursauta légèrement et se mit à lorgner l'intrus. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand.

— Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?

— Surveille ton langage, t'es dans un resto de bourges ! S'amusa-t-il.

Mais Alice était toujours aussi choquée. Alors le nouveau venu, levant les yeux au plafond en signe de désespoir, lui expliqua.

— Je viens sauver tes fesses, pour que tu puisses sauver le monde.

Mais Alice ne bougea pas d'un pouce et l'inconnu continua exaspérèrent.

— Il est là Alice !

— Qui ça ?

— Tu sais… _« IL »_ !

Le visage d'Alice blêmit.

— Enfin elle comprend, reprit l'homme. Il faut que vous partiez, maintenant… Tous les deux.

Il parlait aussi de Jimmy.

— Quoi ? Répliqua ce dernier. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je m'appelle Crowley, je suis le Roi…

Se rendant compte à temps de ce qu'il allait dire, il se reprit.

— Peut importe. Dégagez d'ici.

— Je ne vois pas ce que Jimmy a avoir là-dedans, fit Alice.

Crowley attrapa la jeune fille par le bras pour la lever de sa chaise.

— Arrête de poser des questions. Tu comprendras bien assez tôt. Il faut juste que vous débarrassiez le plancher, OK? Ce n'est pas compliqué, bon sang !

Jimmy partit payer la note pendant qu'Alice disait au revoir à Crowley.

— Il faudra que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe!

— Ta Némésis est ici.

— Oui, ça, j'avais compris, mais le rapport avec…

— Ah, ça, coupa Crowley, tu le sauras bientôt. Allez, maintenant va-t'en !

Jimmy prit un taxi avec Alice. Le silence était trop pesant, la jeune fille brisa cette accalmie.

— Merci pour cette soirée. J'ai bien aimé !

— Ah oui ? Tant mieux… Mise à part la venue de ton… ami…

— Ce n'est pas un ami, avoua Alice.

— C'est plus que ça ? S'inquiéta Jimmy.

— Non, justement, moins que ça. Des problèmes encore et toujours. Désolé, j'ai un peu gâché la fin du repas.

Jimmy s'approcha d'Alice.

— Ne t'excuse pas… Je suis bien placé pour savoir que les soucis de ce genre arrivent toujours au moment où il ne faut pas…

Encore de longues secondes de silence. Le taxi arriverait bientôt devant Baker Street.

— Dis-moi, ça te tenterait une séance de cinéma, un de ces jours ? Questionna Jimmy.

— Oui, pourquoi pas.

La voiture s'arrêta. Alice sortit et Jimmy lui assura qu'il l'appellerait.

— OK, tu as mon numéro ! S'amusa-t-elle.

Elle ferma la portière et grimpa l'escalier jusqu'à son appartement.


	4. Scotland Yard

**Scotland Yard.**

Alice était de repos et elle en profita pour dormir. Une fois réveillée, elle se prépara et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Les deux autres hommes dormaient encore. Elle fit le petit déjeuner et John fut éveillé par la bonne odeur du café.

— Alors, comment s'est passée ta soirée ? Voulu savoir son ami.

— Plutôt bien. J'attends qu'il m'appelle. On va se revoir.

Il la dévisagea.

— Alors c'est sérieux ?

Alice ne comprit pas.

— Comment ça « sérieux » ?

À ce moment-là, Sherlock entra à son tour dans la cuisine.

— John, une nouvelle affaire.

— Bonjour Sherlock ! Fit Alice tout sourire.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de revenir sur son partenaire.

— Il faut y aller, tu sais que Lestrade est perdu sans moi.

L'ex-militaire leva les yeux au ciel. Puis Alice eut une idée.

— Dite, je peux venir ?

Les deux hommes la lorgnèrent. Avant que l'un d'eux dise non, elle s'expliqua.

— Allez, je ne bosse pas aujourd'hui et moi aussi j'aimerais m'occuper l'esprit. Je serai invisible !

Le premier n'était pas contre. Il ne manquait plus que l'avis du détective, qui finit par répondre.

— Bien. Tant que tu ne m'empêches pas de réfléchir, tu peux venir. Ça fera de la compagnie à John au moins…

— Quoi ?! s'écrièrent les principaux intéressés.

Mais Sherlock était parti se préparer, ce que les deux autres firent également. Ils prirent ensuite un taxi pour Scotland Yard et pour la première fois, Alice entra dans le bureau de police, où ses amis étaient consultants. Elle rencontra le Détective Inspecteur Lestrade, plutôt bonne patte et le Sergent Donovan, qu'Alice, pour une raison inconnue, n'aimait pas du tout. L'officier était sur une enquête. Apparemment un « jeu » un peu macabre. Sherlock recevait des messages et des appels de victimes, sur un Smartphone rose. Celui-là même de l'affaire « Une étude en rose ». Il avait un temps imparti pour sauver ces personnes. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il jouait. Non, il voulait connaître la finalité de tout ça. Ils partirent tous les quatre. Sherlock, John, Lestrade et Alice sur une scène de crime. Une première, pour la jeune fille. C'était à l'extérieur, sur une rive de la Tamise. Le corps d'un homme gisait là. Le génie analysa tout autour de lui, son blogueur mettait ses talents de médecin à l'œuvre, tandis que la jeune fille resta plantée là, comme prévu, à gratter tout ce que disaient les deux hommes sur un carnet.

— La mort remonte à 24 heures environ, constata le docteur. Peut-être plus.

— Noyade ? Demanda Lestrade.

— Trop peu d'eau dans les poumons. Asphyxie. Ecchymoses au niveau du nez et de la bouche. D'autres bleus…

Sherlock se mit à tout analyser à voix haute.

— Son long séjour sous l'eau a détruit presque toutes les données. Il faut identifier le corps, trouver ses proches… Mmm… Savez-vous ce qu'est un Golem ? Un géant d'argile dans le folklore juif, mais aussi un tueur. Un tueur à gage. Ce cadavre est sa signature. Golem les enserre avec les mains jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Le tueur ne lui a laissé que sa chemise et son pantalon. Tenue stricte, pour une sortie peut-être. Le pantalon est en tissu résistant. Polyester, sale en tout cas. Tous deux, trop grand pour lui, donc un uniforme réglementaire. Il a un clip à la ceinture pour un talkie-walkie. Agent de sécurité. Sa voûte plantaire et ses varices le démontrent, il marche et s'assis souvent. La montre indique le travail de nuit. Mais le tueur a dû être dérangé, sans quoi il aurait dénudé le corps. Un insigne cousu sur sa chemise a été arraché. La victime travaille dans un endroit connu. Une institution de renom. J'ai trouvé des souches dans sa poche. De musées ou de galeries. Le Hickman Galery signale l'absence d'un gardien.

Alice avait tout écrit en sténo et laissa échapper un « fascinant ! »

— Ou effrayant, railla le DI.

Puis la jeune fille se mit à réfléchir.

— Mais pourquoi le tuer ?

— C'est un jeu, expliqua John. Sherlock doit résoudre les enquêtes qu'un inconnu lui donne, sinon ce même inconnu fait sauter des gens avec une bombe.

— Ah bon d'accord…

Lestrade lorgna Alice.

— Sherlock a des ennemis étranges, n'est-ce pas?

— Oh, je suppose que c'est le lot de chacun, rétorqua-t-elle mystérieusement.

Elle continua à gribouiller sur son bloc de feuille puis demanda par curiosité.

— Et l'homme en question, il a un nom ?

L'intéressé fixa Alice.

— Oui, Moriarty.

Alice l'écrivit puis rétorqua.

— Jamais entendu parler.

Dans le taxi, Sherlock fit des arrêts, de-ci, de-là, pour poser des questions à ses contacts. En réalité, le réseau de SDF de la ville de Londres. Alice resta seule dans le véhicule avec John.

— Dit, il est toujours comme ça Sherlock ?

— Comment « comme ça » ? Bizarre, tu veux dire ?

— Je ne dirais pas « bizarre », mais « à part ». Je vois pourquoi il a besoin de toi, fit Alice.

— Ouais, pour son Syndrome d'Asperger.

Alice sourit. Ce n'était pas faux.

— Je crois que vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre en fait…

Le détective revint, laissant son compère dans ses pensées suite à la constatation d'Alice.

Après plusieurs heures à se creuser les méninges, Sherlock avait enfin trouvé le meurtrier dans le temps imparti. Son ennemi n'arrivait pas encore à gagner. Exténuer, le trio rentra à Baker Street. Alice avait un rendez-vous le soir même. Elle se prépara dans son appartement puis vint toquer à la porte de ses amis. John qui était en train d'écrire leur nouvelle aventure sur son blog, leva la tête vers Alice et resta médusé. Elle était sacrément belle dans ce haut marin et cette mini-jupe noire avec ses sempiternelles Dockers aux pieds. Courir était sa seconde nature. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux blonds en une tresse sur le côté. John dut faire un effort pour parler et arrêter de la dévisager.

— Vous allez où ce soir, toi et ton… copain ?

— Au cinéma.

Alice n'avait pas compris que John avait presque craché le mot « copain ». Il la questionna derechef.

— Et vous allez voir quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. On verra bien une fois là-bas.

— Ennuyeux, maugréa Sherlock allongé sur son canapé.

Alice sourit et leur dit au revoir, le taxi attendait en bas. Elle fut surprise de constater que Jimmy était déjà dedans.

— Je ne voulais pas que tu prennes le taxi si tard le soir toute seule, expliqua ce dernier.

— Je sais me défendre, admis Alice tout en accrochant sa ceinture de sécurité.

— Ça, je n'en doute pas. J'espère que courir n'est pas ta seule arme de défense.

— Non, mais, en ce moment c'est la plus efficace, s'amusa Alice.

Ils arrivèrent au cinéma et choisirent un film au hasard. En réalité, ça, leur été égale. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être ensemble et pour ça ils voulaient essayer de faire comme les gens normaux. Restaurants, cinémas, promenades, etc. Même si c'était ennuyeux, la compagnie était intéressante. Voilà le plus important. La soirée se passa alors fort bien. À la fin du film, Jimmy raccompagna Alice et bien que celui-ci se comporta en parfait gentleman, il réussit tout de même à voler un baiser à la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne descende du taxi.

Le lendemain Alice devait travailler, mais très vite arriva le soir. John et Sherlock n'étaient pas chez eux, probablement sur une autre enquête. Elle en profita pour se préparer, car elle avait un autre rendez-vous. Tout cela commençait à devenir un automatisme, elle aimait bien cette vie-là et elle ne voulait pas déménager encore. Pas tout de suite. Finalement, elle se dit que fuir devenait très agaçant. Encore une fois, Jimmy venait chercher la jeune fille. Les bonjours et les adieux se faisaient de plus en plus sérieusement. Ce qui ne déplut pas à Alice.


	5. SucroCorp

**SucroCorp.**

Maintenant on pouvait presque dire qu'Alice était en couple. « Presque », parce que John et Sherlock n'avaient jamais encore vu son copain et qu'elle accordait beaucoup d'importance à leur avis.

— Il faudra que tu nous le présentes, lui dit le médecin.

Cette dernière était encore en train de cuisiner. Des cookies cette fois.

— Si vous voulez, oui. Bien que Sherlock trouverait ça « ennuyeux ».

Elle l'avait dit en souriant, mais elle n'avait pas tort.

— Il fait quoi d'ailleurs ?

John souffla.

— Il planche sur son problème.

— Son problème ? Répéta-t-elle, en remuant sa pâte. Son truc bizarre avec son ennemi invisible ?

— Mouais… Il faut croire que ses ennemis l'obsèdent plus que ses amis…

Il parut mélancolique en disant ça. Alice le vit.

— Ne t'en fais pas, il a trop besoin de toi comme ami pour te lâcher. Imagine, il pourrait mourir de faim sans toi, Mrs Hudson ou même moi. Vois-le comme un gamin autiste dont il faut toujours s'occuper.

Il fut d'accord avec elle. Son interlocutrice commença à placer les biscuits sur sa plaque de cuisson. Il l'admira un moment, puis Sherlock apparut presque comme par magie dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

— Vous voilà, je vous cherchais.

— On était là, marmonna John.

— Le « jeu » n'est pas fini, lâcha Sherlock.

Alice et John le dévisagèrent.

— Tu peux développer ? Questionna son ami.

Le détective sortit son téléphone et montra un message aux deux intéressés. Alice lut à voix haute.

— « Rendez-vous à la piscine, à minuit. Avec John et Alice. –J.M– »… Mmmm, J.M ?

— James Moriarty. Expliqua Sherlock.

— Ah d'accord, désolé je ne connais pas le nom de tous tes ennemis. Mais pourquoi veut-il qu'on vienne tous les trois ?

— Parce que vous étiez là quand j'ai joué à son « jeu »… C'est fascinant tout ça…

— Sherlock… le calma, John. Évite de montrer trop de joie pour ce genre de chose...

— Empathie ? Tenta le détective.

— Oui.

— Ennuyeux.

Alice sourit tout en enfournant ses cookies.

Quelques heures plus tard, le trio sortit de Baker Street en taxi en direction de la grande piscine municipale. Il était presque minuit et Sherlock ne voulait pas être en retard. John se posait beaucoup de questions et Alice y allait presque en mode touriste. Elle se dit qu'elle avait assez à s'occuper de son propre ennemi. Ils arrivèrent devant le grand bâtiment, toutes les portes étaient ouvertes, c'était bien sûr fait exprès, mais le détective n'était pas dupe à ce point. Il sortit un revolver de son long manteau noir pour sécuriser les lieux.

— Mais où as-tu eu ça ? Interrogea la jeune fille, un peu choquée.

— Je l'ai « emprunté » à mon frère…

Ce frère, dont le jeune homme ne parlait jamais. Pourtant, Mycroft Holmes était un homme puissant et très riche. Sherlock disait de lui qu'il était les Services secrets britanniques et qu'il était le plus âgé des deux, avec un grain de folie différent de celui du détective.

Alice se plaça loin de l'arme, elle n'aimait pas trop ça. Tous les trois continuèrent leur route. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce principale, la piscine proprement dite. La nuit et les lumières tamisées rendaient l'ambiance un peu sombre et inquiétante. Ils attendirent un moment, puis, venant de derrière une porte au fond de la salle, ils entendirent clairement une voie.

— Sherlock Holmes…

Alice plissa les yeux, presque sûr d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix. Elle s'avança à pas lent. L'homme, l'ennemi juré de Sherlock sorti alors de sa cachette. Et là, ce fut le drame…

Ils se dévisagèrent tous deux, un long moment.

— Toi ?! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

Sherlock tenait son ennemi en joue grâce à son arme, quant à John il essayait de comprendre.

— Oui bien sûr, compris Alice… Jimmy est le diminutif de James… James Moriarty.

— Ali comme Alice. La complice de Sherlock avec ce cher John.

Ce dernier était sous le choc. Lui qui voulait rencontrer l'amoureux d'Alice, il était servi. Sauf qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Vive comme l'éclair, la jeune fille sortit un poignard de sa ceinture. Elle n'aimait peut-être pas les armes à feu, mais les couteaux étaient déjà plus son rayon. Elle poussa Jimmy, enfin James, contre le mur en lui mettant le couteau sous la gorge.

— T'as fait exprès pas vrai ?! « Soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis », c'est ça ? Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'en étant avec moi je te livrerai Sherlock ?!

— Non pas du tout !

Alice s'énerva :

— Alors quoi ? Tu veux piéger tous ses amis ? Dit !

Jimmy leva les mains pour montrer qu'il ne tenterait rien, puis il expliqua le plus calmement possible.

— Alice… Rien de tout ça n'était prévu.

— Menteur.

— C'est toi qui as pris mon taxi, je te le rappelle. Comment aurai-je pu prévoir un coup pareil ?

Elle devait admettre qu'il marquait un point, mais ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant.

— Alors, je ne comprends pas. La personne que tu es avec moi ne peut pas être la même qui joue à tous ces « jeux » glauques. Toutes ces personnes enlevées ou tuées… Soit tu es schizophrène, soit tu es un psychopathe !

— Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Il tenta encore de se justifier.

— Écoute, je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais il ne faut pas croire tout ce que tu vois, tout ce qu'on te dit…

Alice resserrera son étreinte.

— Explique quand même !

— OK, OK… T'avais raison quand tu disais savoir te défendre. Toutes ces choses, ces actions… Disons que je ne les commande pas.

— Quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu as un Big Boss qui te surveille et te dit de faire tout ça ?!

— Ça paraît fou pas vrai ?

— Ça paraît faux surtout, rétorqua Sherlock son arme toujours en joue.

Mais elle voulait savoir si Jimmy, ou James disaient la vérité. Elle le lâcha et réfléchit à ses aveux.

— Qui est ton patron ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne peux pas le dire… Tu peux juste savoir que c'est aussi le grand patron d'une entreprise américaine nommé « SucroCorp ».

Alice tiqua. Une mine affolée, paniquée et terrorisée venait de se dessiner sur son visage.

— Attends… Ne me dis pas que… Ton Boss… Le grand méchant… Ce n'est pas Dick Roman ?

Jimmy plissa des yeux.

— Comment sais-tu ça, toi ?

— C'est lui que je fuis depuis tant d'années ! On peut même dire que c'est « grâce » à lui qu'on s'est rencontré.

— On a un ennemi en commun, compris Jimmy.

— D'habitude, les gens ont un ami en commun, railla Alice.


	6. Hello Sweetie

**Hello Sweetie**.

Maintenant, Alice comprenait les paroles de Crowley au restaurant, quand il lui avait dit de vite dégager de là, puisque Dick s'y trouvait aussi. C'était mauvais pour elle, mais également pour son copain.

John était perdu, Sherlock tenait encore son pistolet et Alice se tenait face à un Jimmy complètement anéanti.

— Va-t-en, ordonna ce dernier. Partez tant que vous le pouvez !

Mais Alice ne bougea pas.

— Je veux savoir, je veux comprendre.

— Je sais. Ta curiosité te tuera.

Elle ne changea pas d'avis. Et le détective était tout aussi têtu.

— Qu'est-ce que veut Dick ? Questionna-t-elle.

— Je ne peux pas le dire, tu ne devrais même pas savoir que c'est lui… Il va…

Puis il découvrit qu'un point rouge venait d'apparaître sur lui et sur Alice. Des snipers étaient planqués dans la pièce. Prêt à tirer sur eux.

— Trop tard, lâcha le copain de la jeune fille.

— Jimmy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel un peu désespéré.

— Ma mission était simple : faire un énorme jeu avec Sherlock Holmes, le faire perdre et le tuer à la fin. Que je sois d'accord ou pas avec ce plan n'avait pas d'importance… Il y a juste une chose que je n'avais pas prévu… Et que visiblement Dick n'avait pas non plus prévu.

Alice écouta.

— Et c'était quoi cette « chose » ?

Il souffla.

— Tomber amoureux.

Alice fut sous le choc. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs.

— Tu mens, fit le génie en chargeant son arme.

— Non, il ne ment pas, assura-t-elle.

— Il veut passer pour la victime, admit John.

Jimmy parut énervé et décontenancé.

— Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais la victime, je dis juste que je ne suis pas le grand méchant !

Sherlock rapprocha son arme de son ennemi.

— C'est cela oui. Personne ne t'a jamais fait de mal à toi.

Jimmy s'avança aussi pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur.

— Que tu crois. Ton frère ne t'as rien dit hein ? Lui et ses sbires m'ont chopé. Ils voulaient absolument les codes que je possédais. Et ils les voulaient vraiment… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Alice fut stupéfaite.

— Torture ? … Mycroft t'a torturé ?

Moriarty ne quitta pas le propriétaire de l'arme des yeux, mais répondit.

— Oh oui… Mais quand il a vu qu'il n'aurait rien de ma part, il m'a relâché. Dick m'a achevé par-derrière et quelques jours plus tard je t'ai rencontré Alice.

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille qui fut encore plus choquée que quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était en mode « _Panic Face_ ». Ne sachant quoi croire, quoi penser. Les points rouges sur elle et son compagnon se multiplièrent. Les tueurs embusqués pouvaient tirer n'importe quand.

— Il nous faudrait un miracle là. Fit remarquer le jeune homme.

— Il nous faudrait le Docteur, murmura la fille.

John s'avança. Il ne pouvait pas se taire plus longtemps.

— Attendez, vous n'allez pas le croire, pas vrai ?

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je le croyais, répliqua Sherlock.

— Alice ? Questionna le médecin.

Son regard passa de ses amis à son amour.

— Bien sûr que je le crois ! Il dit la vérité !

— C'est trop facile, je trouve, jugea l'ex-militaire.

— Moi je ne trouve pas, admis-t-elle.

Après quelques secondes de silence, John reprit.

— On devrait peut-être partir…

Jimmy secoua la tête.

— Désolé, vous ne pouvez pas. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais si vous partez, les points rouges sur Alice et moi seront pointés sur deux cadavres…

— Je ne m'inquiéterai pas pour l'un d'entre vous, railla Sherlock.

— Moi, non plus, rajoutai son compère.

Le principal concerné leva les yeux au plafond.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que vous me croyiez ?

— Rien, ça n'arrivera tout simplement pas…

Alice réfléchit à un plan pour sortir tout le monde de ce pétrin. Mais à peine avait-elle commencé à cogiter là-dessus, qu'elle entendit des coups de feu un peu plus haut dans la salle, comme si une personne était en train de mettre les snipers hors d'état de nuire. Dès que les détonations avaient résonné, Jimmy s'était jeté sur la jeune fille pour la protéger. Et ils se collèrent tous les quatre contre le mur pour tenter d'échapper à d'éventuelles balles perdues. Une personne était bel et bien en train de leur venir en aide. Mais qui ?

De longues minutes passèrent. Lorsqu'un semblant d'accalmie arriva, ils commencèrent à chercher leur bienfaiteur. La personne responsable de tout ce bazar et qui les avait sauvés. Une silhouette fine apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, une arme à la main. Elle, parce que c'était une femme, se dirigea vers Alice le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— _Hello Sweetie. _

Alice n'en revenait pas. Elle dévisagea la nouvelle venue.

— River ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune femme était habillée d'une drôle de manière. Tout en marron, avec de grandes bottes et des ceintures de partout avec des armes accrochées. Elle sortit un livre de l'une de ses poches. Un petit livre. Elle le tendit à Alice. Cette dernière le prit et lut le titre à voix haute.

— « Les archives d'Alice »… Mais… quoi ?

— Le Docteur a ramené cet ouvrage. Il ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mais grâce à lui j'ai pu te retrouver.

Alice commença à le feuilleter au hasard, mais River la stoppa dans son élan.

— Non ! Tu ne peux pas le lire… _Spoilers !_

Alice fut déçue, mais le rendit à son amie.

— Et maintenant ? Questionna la jeune fille.

River pris un des pistolets qu'elle portait sur elle et le lui donna. Cette dernière refusa.

— Non, pas d'arme à feu pour moi.

River souffla, désespéré.

— Ah, tu es pire que le Docteur !

Elle tendit l'arme à Jimmy qui l'accepta sans broncher. Puis elle leur s'expliqua.

— OK, vous devez partir d'ici. Maintenant !

— Merci River, dit Alice le plus sincèrement du monde.

Sherlock et John partirent d'un côté. Alice resta collée à son homme qui l'obligea à partir également.

— Retourne avec eux. Je dois retrouver Dick et je ne veux pas t'emmener.

— Mais…

— Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! Tu seras plus en sécurité avec eux qu'avec moi.

— Dick… Qu'est-ce qu'il va te faire Jimmy ? Tu n'as pas respecté ta… « Mission ».

James Moriarty chargea son revolver et répliqua.

— Non en effet et je ne veux pas penser à ça. Je veux juste te savoir en sécurité et loin de ce monstre.

Elle allait protester, mais il la coupa.

— C'est marrant non ? Qu'un type pareil choisit de s'appeler « Dick ». Je trouve que ça veut tout dire…

Son regard se perdit. Puis revenant à lui, il poussa Alice hors de la salle.

— Rejoins tes amis. Je t'appellerai demain.

— Mais…

Pas le temps de maugréer, Alice vit la porte de la piscine claquer devant elle. Elle sentit deux bras l'attraper et se douta que c'était sûrement Sherlock et John qui l'emmenaient loin de tout ça. Le reste se passa comme dans un rêve flou, où Alice n'était pas vraiment là, mais entre deux Mondes. Il fallait juste savoir dans lequel vivre…


	7. The Reichenbach

**The Reichenbach.**

Dans le taxi du retour, Alice était comme une folle, elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de parler d'une voix saccadée.

— Il faut qu'on retourne là-bas ! Je ne peux pas le laisser avec Dick…

Sherlock et John tentèrent de la maintenir assise et de la tenir pour qu'elle ne saute pas du taxi.

— Non ! Tu restes ici, ordonna le médecin. Ne t'en fais pas. Il a dit qu'il t'appellerait non ? Alors, attends son coup de fil.

— Je suis sûr que tu dis ça parce que tu t'en fou de ce qu'il peut lui arriver.

— Elle a raison, avoua le détective.

— Sherlock… Grogna le blond. Non je ne m'en fou pas Alice. Disons plutôt que je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves, mais pour le moment ce qui importe c'est de te garder en vie. Alors tu vas rester à Baker Street en attendant. OK ?

Elle se cala au fond de la banquette arrière en faisant la tête.

Alice avait passé la nuit assise sur une chaise avec son téléphone à la main. Ses colocataires étaient partis se coucher. Le lendemain ils entrèrent dans leur salon et découvrirent une jeune fille stressée et toujours réveillée.

— Tu t'es levé tôt ? Demanda John.

— Me suis pas couché. J'attends… Là…

Il lui apporta une tasse de café qu'elle ne toucha même pas.

— Si tu ne dors pas, il va falloir au moins que tu manges un peu !

Avec une mine contrariée, elle but un peu de café, en se rongeant les ongles. Les deux comparses s'installèrent à table pour lire le journal et allumer l'ordinateur, quand, tout à coup une sonnerie retentie.

_« Ah, ha, ha, ha, Stayin' alive. Stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, Whether you're a brother, Or whether you're a mother, You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Feel the city breakin'. And ev'rybody shakin'. And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. »_

— Va falloir changer cette musique, lâcha Sherlock en lisant les nouvelles du jour.

Mais Alice ne s'en souciait pas. Elle attrapa son téléphone.

— C'est un texto, dit-elle.

« Venez et jouez. Sur le toit du Bart's Hospital. Midi. –J.M– XXX »

Elle se leva d'un bon, tout excité.

— Il faut y aller !

John regarda l'heure.

— C'est dans quatre heures, on a le temps.

La jeune fille se rassit aussi sec.

— D'accord. Alors je vais attendre… Ici…

Puis elle ne bougea plus.

Midi arriva et le trio se prépara. Ensemble, ils reprirent un taxi pour aller au lieu de rendez-vous. Alice ne tenait plus en place. Les deux autres voulaient juste en finir. Arrivés au pied de l'hôpital, ils prirent l'ascenseur pour monter sur le toit. Une fois là-haut, Alice ouvrit la porte à la volée et chercha son copain, qu'elle découvrit au bord du bâtiment. Elle commença à courir vers lui, mais quelque chose la stoppa net. Un bruit de pistolet que l'on charge. Elle se tourna et vit avec horreur que Dick était également présent.

— Désolé, avoua Jim. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai envoyé le SMS.

— J'avais compris, répondit-elle.

Sherlock et John arrivèrent à leur tour et furent également stoppés par Dick. Le big méchant approcha son arme de la jeune fille.

— Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je savais bien que Jim pourrait finalement servir à quelque chose. Bon, Alice, si on retournait en Amérique ?

— Hum… Non merci, badina-t-elle.

— C'est ça, sers-toi de ton humour comme mécanisme de défense, ça te sauvera !

Il se rapprocha encore d'elle.

— Je ne te demandais pas ton avis. J'ai juré que je vous poursuivrais jusqu'à la fin, Sam, Dean et toi. Comme tu le sais, les frères Winchester sont difficiles à localiser, mais je comptais me servir de toi comme appât. Tout le monde a un point faible. Par exemple, tu es celui de Jim. Voilà comment j'ai pu te faire venir ici.

Alice se tourna vers son copain. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, ne sachant quoi faire. Sherlock et John étaient eux aussi sous le choc. Dick se tourna vers le détective.

— _The Reichenbach._ C'est comme ça que l'on te surnomme, pas vrai ? C'est assez ironique.

— Pourquoi ? Demanda l'intéressé.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! En venant ici en Angleterre pour attraper Alice, je ne pensais pas tomber sur quelqu'un comme toi. Un peu à part, trop intelligent… C'était tentant, j'ai voulu jouer avec toi. En t'inventant une Némésis aussi. C'est là que Jim entre en scène. Mais bon, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Sherlock. Et je n'ai pas envie que ton super cerveau vienne bousiller mes futurs plans… Alors je t'ai fait monter ici pour que tu stoppes ça toi-même. Moi je ne me salis pas les mains…

Le détective analysa les paroles de Dick.

— Que je fasse « ça » moi-même ?…

Il ferma les yeux, venant de comprendre.

— Bien sûr… Mon suicide…

John et Alice lorgnèrent avec horreur Sherlock. Celle-là, ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir.

— Quoi ? Non ! S'écria-t-elle.

Dick pointa son arme sur Sherlock. Ce dernier réfléchi à une façon d'échapper à tout ça, bien que ses chances soient minces, il avait deux ou trois idées. Peut-être pas très bonnes cela dit.

— Et si je refuse ? Nargua-t-il.

Dick pointa le pistolet sur Alice.

— Je la tue, elle et son cher et tendre. Ou l'inverse. Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

Elle lança un regard apeuré à Jim. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour elle qu'elle avait peur.

— Sherlock ? S'impatienta Dick. Ne cherche pas de plans. Tue-toi, ça demande moins d'effort !

Un long silence régnait sur le toit. Les gentils cherchaient à gagner du temps, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors que le génie allait faire un pas en avant, une musique se fit entendre. Encore le téléphone d'Alice. Mais cette fois-ci la musique fut différente.

_« Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more. »_

Alice se tourna vers Dick et rétorqua avec un air hautain.

— Ça ne te dérange pas si je décroche ?

Dick, le révolver toujours tourné vers elle, lui répondit.

— Non, vas-y. Tu as encore le reste de ta vie.

Alice s'exécuta.

— Allô ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

— OK… Oui, j'ai compris… Quoi ? Non désolé, je ne comprends pas cette référence… Oh… Attendez ! QUOI ?! Mais… OK…

Et puis elle raccrocha sous les regards interrogateurs des quatre autres.

— Désolé, Dick… Mauvais jour pour mourir.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre.

— Comment ça ?

Elle se mit à sourire.

— Et bien… Tu t'en fou peut-être, mais, j'ai croisé Crowley il n'y a pas longtemps et aujourd'hui il est de nouveau à Londres, mais pas tout seul.

— Si tu parles de ton Ange...

Jim essayait de suivre la conversation, mais il ne comprenait pas tout.

— Ton Ange ? Quoi comme un Ange Gardien ou un truc comme ça ?

Elle lui répondit le plus normalement du monde.

— Oh non, non. Il s'appelle Castiel et il porte un Trenchcoat.

Puis elle se retourna vers Dick.

— Mais lui, il ne vient pas.

Aussitôt dit, la porte qui donnait accès au toit s'ouvrit d'un coup. Laissant apparaître Crowley, Sam et Dean. Les frères Winchester venaient d'Amérique. Là-bas ils avaient un « boulot » un peu particulier. Dean était l'aîné. Les cheveux courts, les yeux verts, vêtu d'un jean, d'un polo noir et d'une veste en cuire marron. Sam, le plus jeune, dépassait son frère d'une tête, ses cheveux mi-longs lui valaient souvent le surnom de _« Moose », _il portait une chemise à carreaux et un jean délavé. Quant à Crowley, il était peut-être plus petit que les frangins, mais il avait une certaine classe dans son costume noir, son long manteau de la même couleur et sa cravate grise.

— _Hello Darling_, lâcha ce dernier.

— Crowley, répondit Dick. Je ne pense pas que ta venue changera quoique ce soit au destin de nos héros.

— Vraiment ? Tu oublies pourtant une chose… C'est moi, qui porte la couronne.


	8. Carry on !

**Carry on !**

Dick et Crowley se lorgnèrent. Sam et Dean s'approchèrent vers Alice.

— Hey, gamine. Toi et tes potes, vous feriez bien de dégager d'ici, ordonna l'aîné.

— Mais… et vous ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, assura le cadet. On s'en sortira. Et puis on a Crowley de notre côté pour une fois.

Elle acquiesça, prit la main de Jim et fit signe à Sherlock et John de la suivre. Ensemble ils repassèrent par la porte du toit pour descendre les marches infernales. Une fois en bas, elle arrêta deux taxis et se tourna vers ses amis.

— OK, un taxi pour vous deux. On se rejoint à Baker Street d'accord ?

Mais visiblement, le détective n'était pas de cet avis.

— Non, Moriarty ne rentrera pas chez nous.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

— OK! Alors on se rejoint au « Speedy's » en bas de l'immeuble. Ça te va ?

Pour toute réponse, il monta dans le véhicule, signe qu'il était d'accord avec ce plan. Les amoureux s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière de leur voiture.

— Dis-moi, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune fille s'avança pour parler au chauffeur.

— Au 221B Baker Street s'il vous plait.

La voiture démarra et elle se cala contre le dossier de la banquette. Elle lorgna Jim qui avait l'air perdu.

— Quoi ? Ah oui ! Et bien, Dick voulait m'attraper et tuer Sherlock. Et des potes à moi sont venus lui casser la figure. _End !_

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence total.

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils descendirent, payèrent le taxi et prirent place au café à côté du 221B. La moitié manquante du quatuor arriva, ils commandèrent quatre tasses de thé. _So British._ Puis n'y tenant plus, le détective voulut savoir.

— C'était quoi ça ? Sur le toit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

Alice avala une gorgée de liquide chaud avant de s'expliquer.

— Pas grand-chose. On nous a juste sauvé la vie.

— Qu'est devenu Dick ? S'inquiéta Jim.

La fille le lorgna un moment avant d'avouer.

— Ma foi… Il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Trois paires d'yeux surpris la dévisagèrent.

— Quoi ? Fit-elle.

— Tes amis tuent un homme... Juste, comme ça ? Compris John surprit.

— Dick n'est pas « un homme ». Je dirais plutôt que c'est un « monstre » tu vois.

— Je confirme, avoua mystérieusement Jim.

Elle posa un regard mélancolique sur lui.

— D'ailleurs… Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ?

Le silence de son copain lui donna la réponse. Une réponse qu'elle préférait ne pas entendre finalement. Sherlock ne quittait pas son ennemi des yeux, puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

— Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

— Comment ça ?

Il montra Jim et expliqua.

— Maintenant qu'on sait que ton petit ami est mon ennemi juré, tu vas faire quoi ?

Alice haussa les épaules.

— Rien. Enfin, je veux dire… Mon appartement est toujours à Baker Street. Je ne compte pas déménager de si tôt et ça m'est égal que mon « petit ami », comme tu dis, soit ton ennemi. Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'être avec lui.

— Tant qu'on n'est pas dans la même pièce, moi ça me va. Ajouta l'ex-militaire.

— Vous savez qu'on n'est pas obligé d'être ennemi ? Admis Jim.

— Juste par principe. Fit le détective. Je suis un peu rancunier.

Alice leva encore les yeux au plafond en signe de désespoir. Elle allait boire une autre gorgée de thé lorsqu'elle vit un couple rentrer dans le bar. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux, accompagnés de son copain. Ils se dirigèrent vers Alice.

— Amy et Rory, je présume ? Compris la jeune fille.

Ils acquiescèrent.

— On doit te donner ça.

La rousse tendit une lettre à la blonde. Cette dernière la prit et l'analysa.

— Enveloppe bleue TARDIS. Je vois de qui ça vient.

Le couple commença à faire demi-tour, mais elle les retint.

— Attendez ! Vous voyagez avec lui ? Avec le Docteur ?

Amy était jolie. Grande, la peau blanche, les cheveux roux, habillé d'une jupe et d'un leggins noir avec une veste en cuir. Son copain n'était pas mal non plus, avec ses yeux bleus, sa barbe de trois jours, son jean et sa veste marron.

— Oui, répondit la rousse. Tu voyageais avec lui avant non ?

— Avant…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Voulu savoir le jeune homme.

Alice baissa les yeux et tenta de blaguer pour ne pas tout dire.

— Oh, vous savez… C'est le Docteur. Des problèmes encore et toujours, mais il est le plus fort.

Ils sourirent. Mais avant de partir, Alice leur lança.

— Faites attention à vous quand même.

Amy lui fit un signe de tête et elle partit avec Rory. Alice se retrouva avec l'enveloppe dans les mains qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouverte. Elle attrapa le couteau qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle et, avec délicatesse, ouvrit la lettre. Il y avait juste un papier avec deux mots écrits dessus. Deux mots qu'Alice comprenait.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda curieusement Jim.

Elle rangea le mot dans l'enveloppe avant de prendre un air dégagé.

— Pas grand-chose. Juste que… tout va aller pour le mieux maintenant.

— Pourquoi ? Ça n'allait pas avant ? Questionna Sherlock.

La fille secoua la tête.

— On a juste failli mourir deux fois et on a dû nous sauver la vie deux fois également. Et va savoir ce qui est arrivé à Jim pendant ce temps ! J'ai passé des heures à courir et m'enfuir aussi… Mais maintenant, tout ça est terminé, alors oui ça va aller dorénavant.

— Ce genre de choses nous arrive à chaque enquête, avoua John.

— Je me doute oui, admis-t-elle. Personnellement, il m'est arrivé des choses bien plus folles, mais c'était dans un autre contexte, j'ai envie de dire. Là je pensais trouver une vie un peu… « Banal » ou « terre-à-terre ».

— Ennuyeux, lâcha Sherlock.

— Oui, je suis assez d'accord avec toi.

Elle finit sa tasse de thé, puis son regard se porta vers la fenêtre. Elle vit alors de l'autre côté de la rue une cabine téléphonique bleue. Lentement, elle se leva et s'excusa auprès de ses amis.

— Désolé, il y a quelqu'un que je dois aller remercier. Je reviens vite.

Elle prit la lettre avec elle et laissa les trois hommes à la table du bar, sortit et traversa la route, puis fit le tour de la cabine pour s'assurer que c'était bien la bonne, qu'elle était bien réelle aussi. Puis un homme ouvrit les portes de l'intérieur et la rejoignit dans la rue. Le même homme avec son nœud papillon étrange.

— _Hello Sweetie._

— Docteur… Compris Alice.

Elle brandit l'enveloppe.

— J'ai reçu ton mot.


	9. Bad Wolf

**Bad Wolf.**

— Sérieusement ? Fit Alice. « Bad Wolf » comme mot de code ?

Le Docteur se mit à sourire.

— Je savais que tu comprendrais. Je voulais t'avertir que j'allais arriver. Pour une fois que le TARDIS ne joue pas les capricieuses.

Ils se mirent à rire, puis Alice prit une mine plus sérieuse.

— Merci de m'avoir envoyé River l'autre jour. J'avoue que sans elle je ne sais pas trop ce qui se serait passé.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle voulut savoir.

— Le livre que River possédait, tu ne l'aurais pas par hasard ?

Le Docteur sortit l'ouvrage d'une poche de sa veste. La jeune fille tendit la main vers lui.

— Tu ne peux pas le lire, Alice.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Tu le sais bien. Les paradoxes et tout ça. Et si tu le lis, tout se réalisera.

Alice souffla.

— Et alors ? C'est si moche que ça dedans ?

— Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger.

Elle continuait à lorgner le livre.

— Juste les chapitres ? Je lis juste les chapitres ? Je ne lis pas la fin. Les fins sont tristes.

Le Docteur lui tendit lentement le livre.

— À tes risques et périls.

Alice le prit comme un joyau. Elle analysa la couverture, le résumé, puis ouvrit la page des chapitres, qu'elle lut avec frénésie. Le Docteur voyait dans son regard aussi bien de la surprise, que de la joie ou de la tristesse. Arrivée à la fin, Alice ferma le livre et le redonna au Seigneur du Temps avec un petit sourire.

— Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas. On verra comment ça donne en vrai.

Elle lorgna son ami, puis elle décida qu'il était temps de partir.

— On se retrouvera, affirma-t-il.

— Oui, sourit-elle. Quand les Anges prendront Londres, je serai là.

Le Docteur lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

— Comment ça ?

Mais Alice s'en alla en souriant.

— _Spoilers !_

Elle retrouva ses compagnons au bar. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent le lieu. Alice fut tiraillée. Devait-elle rentrer avec ses amis chez elle ou partir se reposer avec son copain ? Mais son choix fut vite fait. Elle partit avec Jim. Peu lui importait ce qu'il avait fait. Dans son passé à elle aussi, il y avait des choses dont elle n'était pas très fière. Mais le passé reste le passé. Pour le moment Alice avait trouvé une nouvelle famille. Bien qu'à force de voyager partout, elle semait des « familles » aux quatre coins du Monde.

Mais justement, c'était ça qui était extraordinaire. D'avoir toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter pour s'en sortir et faire des choix. Parce que la vie c'est ça. Une longue succession de choix...


	10. Chapitres

**Chapitres:**

221B Baker Street. (Sherlock)

Le TARDIS. (Doctor Who)

Le Roi de quoi ? (Supernatural)

Scotland Yard. (Sherlock)

SucroCorp. (Supernatural)

Hello Sweetie. (Doctor Who)

The Reichenbach. (Sherlock)

Carry on ! (Supernatural)

Bad Wolf. (Doctor Who)

Ecrit par Alisone.

Corrigé par Nathalie.


End file.
